


You're okay

by Amafu_conchii



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, HUGE SPOILERS YOU'RE warned!!, Mari is Alive, Mention of Death, Other, Self Harm, Spoilers!, breakdowns, mention of murder, mention of suicide, no beta we die like-, no comfort, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amafu_conchii/pseuds/Amafu_conchii
Summary: He was fine, he was okay.From when he was a kid he was okay... Until he wasn't.At the brink of insanity he finally let go.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You're okay

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SPOLIERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Sunny is okay, until he wasn't.

Playing the violin had been a blessing yet now it had become a curse. His sister was loving until she wasn't, she became controlling.   
The walls in his rooms seemed to be closing in on him, it was suffocating. The once welcoming atmosphere had disappeared along with his happiness.   
Everything used to be like a sweet scent lingering on his tongue, but that slowly turned bitter when Mari started playing the piano. 

At the age of 10 Mari was already a "good child". She was the best in everything and when highschool came along she did just as perfectly. These high expactations was the downfall for Sunny.

He wanted to be like Mari, he wanted to help when someone needed it. Even so he never had the words or experssion to show it, that is why he was often described as cold or uninterresting. Sunny tried his best to better at academics instead, what he lacked he could probably make up with academics right? 

He couldn't. 

It wasn't like he had bad grades, but he could never achive perfect score on every subject. His father was not proud of him.   
He really tried his best to please his parents, his mother did not expect much from him and his father did. He did not know if expecting too little or too much was better. His mother by all means is not a bad person, but the expectations she held for him was like a a dog fecthing a stick for her. 

He felt inhuman in her care, same could be said about his dad. Those high thoughts and expectations of him being like his sister is near impossible.   
Sunny wanted to resent his sister, but how could he? She was such an angel and he was but a gum stuck to someones shoe. 

But Sunny was fine. 

The love Mari shared on a daily basis helped him through the darkest time. Sometimes Mari would mess up as well, but Sunny was willing to take the blame. 

For as perfect she was, she was rotten on the inside.

The dark thoughts and things she did, Sunny was with he through it all. That didn't make her a bad person, for she was also being crushed by these expectations. Mari helped Sunny through the darkest of times and he was the sun helping her through the same thing. 

With eachother things went smoothly. They met friends and everything seemed to be cotton candy and sunshines for a while. Mari found herself a love interest as well, she was oblivious to it, but we knew.   
Their friend group consisted of the ever two bickering pair Aubrey and Kel, the florist Basil and the couple Hero and Mari. Sunny sometimes felt out of place, but it was fine, his friends sometimes always found a way to help him feel included. 

Each day spent together was so happy, everything felt natrual and Sunny was happy. 

When he woke up in the morning with the strands of sunray poking at his cheeks, he knew the day would be filled with adventures.   
It brought him comfort and he felt at peace. Those were the days where he spent his days laughing with his friends. Now he stays in his room, he didn't want to make contact with anyone.

The one mistake he made ended everything and it was all his fault. Why did he have to be so selfish? 

It started with his christmas gift his friends gave him, Mari, Hero, Kel, Aubrey and Basil all picthed in and gave him a violin. He wanted to to play a instrument to have more time with his sister. She holed up in the practise room and rarely spent time with him and their friends when she took up the piano. 

Not wanting to feel lonely he wanted to take up the violin so they could practise together.

His wish came true and Sunny was happy. Once again their friend group reunited, they would come over and lsiten to their practsie sections.   
Everything was fun and dandy until Mari decided that playing at a recital was needed. So we started practising for the recital, every time Sunny came home all he ever did was practising for the recital. 

This was the only time he could not mess up, he messed up so many test and so many works, but he can redeem himself.   
His father will see that all those high expectations wouldn't be for naught and his mother will see that he had some value, most improtant of all he would be perfect for once. 

Sunny was okay. 

Even if the practise session left him with bleeding fingers and a heavy feeling in his chest, he still pushed on. They had 8 months to prepare, it was enough time right? Even if it wasn't Sunny could practise even if his mental health was in danger.   
Sometimes Mari would make him skip dinner to practise, their parents didn't mind that. 

He needed to get better anyways, he knew that, but why does he feel so..... bad?  
Every glimps he gets from the violin itself leaves a bad taste on his tongue, there was always bile going up his throat. He didn't mind that though because Sunny knew that he must do his best, not for him, but for Mari, his friends and their parents. 

Things started to get worrying when Sunny noticed that he had started to think about leaving, he wants to leave the world. 

The thought left chills running down his spine.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter if he was here or there, he must get better.   
At the same time, the thoughts kept on getting worse and worse, soon he found himself with small lines across his thighs. It helped him refresh his mind and stopped the dark thoughts.

The lines kept on increasing, but no one needed to find out. Right Sunny?  
He was okay, Sunny was okay. 

Even if he was okay, he wanted to blame someone. He wanted to blame someone for how he is, for horrible he is, but there was no one to blame except for himself.   
He was too selfish for wanting to blame Mari, he was useless, he can't even learn the piece they were supposed to play. 

The slight changes in Mari started to increase, she started to take him away from dinner more and more, she would wake him up early so they could practise and she started to use words to hurt him.   
Mari has never hurt Sunny physically, but words can cutter deeper than a knife sometimes. It definitely stinged more. 

Sunny wanted to blame Mari, but he couldn't. He knew that it was his fault and the recital were in few months.  
She was stressed, he was stressed. It was fine.  
He can't always be selfish, even if everything is spinning. He needed to at least finish the recital. 

Each day the walls of the damned practise room started to shrink. Sunny wanted to escape, but I didn't let him. He needs to finish the recital at least, that way he wont be a useless thing anymore. I can help him.

He can longer wear short sleeves, even if the weather started to get warmer and the sun started to shine more. It was okay, Sunny was okay.   
Taking the bow to the violins hilt he started playing the first note, it went well the first few sections. 

ah....  
He messed up again, no surprise there. Sunny always mess up, but Mari didn't and neither did I.

"Sunny, this can't go on. Do it for our friends, our parents, your friends. You're not that selfish right?"  
No, he is. Sunny is, but I'm not.

"Again? I'm starting to get mad. You can't keep on messing up my- our song, Sunny"  
Sunny didn't know how much Mari effort Mari put on this piece, but I did.

"This is useless, you're useless Sunny. I- this is hopeless. You're hopeless"  
This is something Sunny knew, he knew he was beyond useless and it must've hurt him so bad. These words spoken from his beloved sister, but he was fine right? He was always fine.

"No- Sunny- I-I'm sorry. Don't take it to heart okay? I didn't mean it"  
You meant it. 

Sunny knew that she meant it, he knew that all to well. 

"L-let's just start over okay?"  
Okay, Sunny doesn't want to do it, but I'm doing it.   
He can't say no to himself. It is okay Sunny, I'll take over and help you reach White space forever. But first you have to finish the recital, that way someone can see some good in a useless trash like you.

Slowly Sunny faded away in Omori, Sunny wont exist soon and he was being a coward for doing that. It was okay, he has always been this way.  
Sunny was disgusting, he can't even pronouns his name right and when he would cry snot and blood ran down his face and arms. 

The sight was truly wonderful. 

Omori was happy.

Ever since the day Sunny died Omori had made him into the perfect person he was supposed to be.   
No longer did he mess up and no longer did his academics come home with half assed answers. Omori smiles and talks, he reads the mood and is comfortable to be around. 

But why is it that Sunny's friends kept on giving Omori worried glances and asked if he was okay? Of course he is, Sunny is in a better place and nothing can hurt him anymore, not even Mari. 

The changes got taken lightly, the recital were in few hours and Omori and Mari decided to go over the piece one last time. No mistakes were made and it was played perfectly, but no emotions were behind every note. Mari looked irritated, but she can't say anything. 

The piece was played perfectly so why should she complain? 

Omori- no. Sunny was finally being perfect.

So why? Why is she still unsatisfied? Omori brushed it off and continued to look over the notes one last time before the real peformance. He wont mess up, Omori wasn't Sunny afterall.

The car ride to where the recital was being held at was quiet. Mari looked tense and pale, Omori didn't care. As long as he didn't mess up it was okay and he made sure to not do that. Mari on the other hand wanted to faint.

Behind stage Sunny's friends surrounded him and gave Omori encouraging words, they didn't do anything to sway Omori, but he still put on a smile "Showing" Appriciation. Omori could see how Kel and Basil was staring worridly at him, but that was all. 

Soon he found himself in front of the satge and the curtains opened. He was met with lights and eyes straing into him, Omori was not phased.   
The chime of the piano started with a light hum, counting the beat. With the hilt meeting the string, the first note from the violin began.   
Each timing fore a stroke and note were never flat or late, they were perfect.

Mari messed up on a note, but no one payed attention for all eyes were on him.   
He was the one they called useless, the one they called worthless and hopeless, so what kind of mistakes will he make on this peformance? 

None. 

Sunny died along with his happiness, what stands infront of everyone is but an image. Sunny will never make a mistake ever again, instead he will be the perfect person everyone wished he was.

The last note played out and echoed throughout the stage, it was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the breathing, that was until Kel began to applaud.   
Sunny would've enjoyed this, but Omori found it pointless.   
Omori only had one goal, finish the recital and join Sunny in Whitespace. 

Someone like Sunny didn't deserve to live and he shall see that through. 

Bowing to the audience Omori left with a wave, he could see the anger in Mari's eyes. She knew she messed up and she wanted to blame someone and that someone was none other than Sunny. 

"I shouldn't have practised with you! I messed up because of you! I can't believe this!"  
She yelled with frustration lacing her voice, Omori laughed internally. Sunny caused this not him, so who is she exactly blaming?   
The once pure love she gave have been replaced with a rotten tune of the piano. A moking melody played across the room, no one but he heard it.

Playing the role of Sunny was easy, letting his head fall down and casted his gaze towards the ground to seem sad. Mari instantly forgot all anger, but she gave him the perfect path to Whitespace. 

"Then from now on you can play by yourself"  
With a quiet voice Sunny let out. Omori was no longer in control, he was not okay.

"N-no, you now I don't mean it right?"  
It is always this same scentence. It is too late, Sunny knew that she meant it. How many times does it take for someone to believe the words that a person tells them over and over again? 

Once. 

Once is enough to leave doubts, but another hundreds of times makes it real. 

"I don't know"  
And things went silent, his friends who have been eavesdropping came out of their hiding spot.   
Sunny wanted to smile more than Mari, he wanted to look more forward than Mari, but there was always a impurity. So this time it wouldn't hurt if he ran away, right?

He wants to leave, he really wanted to love the world.   
the impurity in his chest didn't let him, so when he could, he wanted to leave when he still saw the world as a good place. 

"Sunny..."  
'I'm sorry' was never said.   
Thsi time a sad smile graced his lips, Sunny let himself smile for the first time.

How long will he stay? He had to say his farewell quickly, he'll probably be okay. 

"Thank you Mari".

That night his parents praised him, he didn't feel happy. It was empty, he knew he could never win against the harsh storm that was brewing inside him. He had to do better, but he didnt want to anymore. He wanted to succumb to his impurites. 

The moonlight made a path to him. He stood at the roof of a run down factory, he saw it once when he made his way home from school. A soft blowing wind touched his cheeks compared to the winds blowing inside of him, it was comforting.  
From up here he could only imagine from his friends point of view, he knew that they had been waiting for him to leave. 

Humming the song he and Mari used to sing together he smiled and embraced the winds.   
They took him to a city with magical creatures and cool space pirates, feeling welcomed. Sunny felt weightless, the heavy feeling in his chest splattered on the ground along with the lovely colour red. 

His breathing stopped, but at least Sunny went as Sunny. Omori didn't help him, Sunny wanted this. 

He was okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehe~  
> Sorry for making another angst, but I solely live from the readers tears!
> 
> I appriciate kudos and comments! If you find soemthing wrong or where you'd like to fix- Please leave a comment and I'll read and fix it! Again! thank you for making so far ^^
> 
> Hope to see you guys again!


End file.
